Cadeaux !
by Enira RS
Summary: Os écrit pour un jeu du FoF. Root revient d'un long voyage. Une occasion d'offrir des cadeaux à toute l'équipe ! Et un plus sépcial pour sa sociopathe préférée...


**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Fuchsia" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

**Enfin ma première fanfiction Person of interest ! J'espère qu'elle plaira ****spécialement...**

* * *

Un beau matin, Root était revenu d'un long voyage en Russie pour une mission donné par La Machine. Elle était entrée dans le repaire de Manhattan tout sourire, et avait demandé à la seule personne présente, Harold, d'appeler ses deux chiens de gardes pour se rassembler sans leur donner de raison. Reese avait rappliqué inquiet mais Shaw, énervée qu'on l'appelle si tôt dans la journée, avait pris son temps. Une fois arrivé à leur fameux repaire, Shaw fit comprendre son mécontentement, en argumentant qu'il n'y avait pas d'urgence ce que Root lui répondit avec un sourire malicieux :

– _Mais ne suis-je pas une urgence mon cœur ?_

Shaw leva évidemment les yeux aux ciels et la question resta sans réponse. Reese qui attendait depuis un bon moment déjà, rappela Root à l'ordre. Alors elle se dirigea vers un grand sac déposé dans un coin et se tourna vers le petit groupe.

– _Faites pas cette tête, je vous aie tous pris des cadeaux !_

– _C'est gentil de penser à nous Miss Groves, _sourit Finch.

– _Il faut bien gâter nos petits sauveurs de la Terre… _

– _Root montre nous ce que tu nous as amené,_ s'impatienta Shaw en s'inquiétant de ce qu'elle pouvait avoir déniché.

Root sortit d'abord un boitier électronique et des étoiles apparurent dans les yeux d'Harold.

– _Misss Groves ! Où avez-vous trouvez le dernier processeur Xeon ? Il ne doit être mis en vente seulement à partir de l'année prochaine ?_

– _On a tous nos petits secrets Harold._

– _Ne me dites pas que vous l'avez volé ? _s'indigna Finch.

– _Généralement on ne demande pas d'où provient un cadeau lorsque quelqu'un vous en fait un… _

Sameen n'écouta pas la suite mais comprit qu'Harold n'était pas très content, et s'avança vers le sac de Root afin de découvrir les cadeaux qu'il restait.

– _Attends ton tour Shaw,_ la mit en garde Root en éloignant le sac. _Harold, rassurez-vous je n'ai pas volé ce processeur. Enfin en soit…_

– _Expliquez-vous avant que je vous prenne un billet d'avion pour que vous le remettiez à sa place._

– _Je l'ai en effet dérobé à des truands qui l'avaient volé il y a déjà pas mal de temps… Ils l'ont certainement déjà remplacé depuis longtemps, puis je l'ai pris pour la bonne cause._

Finch soupira et John s'approcha de lui.

– _Finch vous devriez acceptez ce cadeau, Root a raison, les propriétaires ne doivent plus le chercher depuis un bon bout de temps et avec Samaritain qui arrive ce ne serait pas de refus._

Finch regarda le dit processeur dans les mains de Root tendues vers lui, l'accepta et repartit vers ses ordinateurs après un dernier soupir. Root enchaina ensuite avec le prochain cadeau. Elle présenta un gros calibre qui fit baver Reese et Shaw.

– _John, il est pour toi comme j'ai emprunté il y a deux semaines l'ancien modèle et que je l'ai perdu dans une bataille…_

– _Il ne fallait pas…_ sourit gentiment John.

Root se tourna vers Sameen et vit la tête qu'elle faisait. Elle sourit comme si elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait et s'approcha avec une moue.

– _Ne sois pas jalouse, j'ai pris encore mieux pour toi mon cœur._

Shaw ne se fatigua même pas à répondre et croisa les bras.

– _Tu boudes ? _

– _Non,_ répondit Shaw pour ne pas lui donner satisfaction. Elle savait que tout ce que voulait Root était de lui faire croire qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à elle. Afin qu'elle soit froissé. Et être froisser signifiait qu'elle s'en préoccupait. Mais ça ne marchera pas. Cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid de savoir que Root ne lui avait pas réservé la meilleur arme qu'elle puisse trouver sur le terrain. C'est à ce moment-là que Root sortit un pot de fleur de son sac et le tendit à Shaw.

– _Surprise…_ murmura-t-elle en penchant la tête.

– _Root ? Tu comptes vraiment m'offrir un pot de fleur ?_

– _Ce ne sont pas n'importe quelles fleurs ! C'est un fuchsia blanc. Il signifie l'ardeur du cœur… Et ton ardeur, j'en connais pas mal qui en ont témoigné._

– _Root…_

– _Oui ?_

– _Pourquoi les autres ont quelque chose qui leur correspond et moi j'ai… un pot de fleur « qui signifie l'ardeur du cœur » ?_

– _Je trouve que c'est un cadeau qui te correspond bien._

Shaw inspira longuement pour garder son calme. Ce n'était pas un cadeau de Root qui allait changer sa journée, loin de là. Elle s'éloigna de cette femme mécaniquement pour trouver quoi faire de cette plante. Pendant ce temps, Root rejoignit Harold en espérant qu'il ne soit pas vexé par son cadeau. Il se tourna vers elle quand il l'entendit entrer.

– _Miss Groves, ces fleurs que vous avez offerte à Miss Shaw, elle ne signifie pas seulement l'ardeur du cœur n'est-ce pas ?_

– _Vous êtes un connaisseur Harold, _approuva Root.

– _Miss Shaw doit pourtant être la seule à ne pas savoir que le fuchsia blanc exprime la passion d'un amour ardent à la personne aimée…_


End file.
